fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 4: Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars
Chapter 4: Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars After Rocky and Bullwinkle left to camp, the eyes of the statue in the temple flashed. In Pa Grape's room, Pa Grape woke up, knowing Rocky left. He came in Petunia and Larry's room. "Rocky is gone, so is Bullwinkle!" "What?" Petunia and Larry asked, waking up. Petunia saw Rocky's brooch on the table. "It can't be!" Petunia ran to the closet to see if her girly armor was still there but Rocky took it. Petunia ran outside. "Rocky! Bullwinkle!" Petunia ran but she fell due to her injured leg; she saw the gates doors swinging open. "No..." Larry knelt down next to his wife, "You must go after them. They will be killed!" "If I reveal Rocky, he will be." said Petunia. Larry gasped so he began to cry. Pa Grape watched the whole thing that it was too late to stop Rocky. "Ancestors, hear our prayer." he prayed, "Watch over Rocky Squirrel." Back at the temple, the wind blew out the candle. Suddenly, the Chinese and Japanese words began to glow on the tombstone and they turned into a teenage girl with short black hairs and purple eyes and wears a black and white Soul Reaper kimono, white jika-tabis and and beige and light grey zoris named Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia turned to the Sailor Scout statue. "Raye Hino awaken." The statues shakes and smokes walking up the creature along with the gong. It fell to the ground and woke like a zombie. She is actually a Sailor Scout with black-ish orchid hairs, purple eyes abd fair skin, and wear a white suit, a red skirt, a light red bow on her suit's back, a purple bowtie with red mood stone on it, earrings, long white and red gloves, a gold and ruby tiara and ruby red shoes named Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars. "I'm alive!" Raye shouted, "So tell me what mortal needs my protection, Rukia, just say the word and i'm there." "Sailor Mars..." Rukia said. "And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish to threaten my family, vengeance will be mine!" said Raye as she pretends to fight. "Raye Hino!" Rukia snapped, getting Raye's attention. "These are the family's guardians. They?" Raye rolled her eyes, "Protect the family." "And you, O Demoted One..." said Rukia. "I...ring the gong." said Raye. "That's right, now wake up the ancestors." Rukia answered. Raye picked up the gong, "One family reunion coming right up." Raye began to ring the gong. "Ok, people, look alive!". The ghosts woke up as they began to discuss of what Rocky is doing. "I knew it, I knew it!" Ami Onuki said, "That Rocket was a trouble maker from the start!" "Don't tell me he gets it from your side of the family!" Yumi Yoshimura said. "He's just trying to help his mom." Cindy Bear said. Huckleberry Hound apppeared calculating, "But if he's discovered, the VegieTale-Fauna family will be shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disengage." "Not to mention, they'll lose the farm." said Sakura Haruno. "My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" said Ami as Raye read the newspaper. "Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" Yumi said. "Well, your great-grandson had to be a cross dresser!" yelled Yogi Bear. The ghosts started arguing until Penny Squirrel got an idea. "Let the guardian bring her back." said Penny. "Yes!" Yumi picked up Raye facing the statue of Sakaye Uchiha. "Awaken the most cunning!" "No!" Jasmine grabbed Raye, facing the statue of Rainbow Dash. "The swiftest!" "No!" Little Miss Helpful took Raye and faced the statue of Princess Daisy. "Send the wisest!" "Silence!" Rukia yelled, making Miss Helpful drop Raye and the other ancestors to stop. "We will send the most powerful guardian of all." She pointed to the statue of a big pony named Trixie. Raye laughs as she perched on the empty spot. "Okay, okay, I get the jiff. I'll go." said Raye. Everyone is silence until they begin to laugh. "Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here!" Raye punches the wall, leaving a small crack. "Ah-ha! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to single nobody to prove no point." You had your chance to protect the Veggietales-Fauna family." said Rukia. "Your misguidance led Serenity Wheeler to a disaster!" said Yogi. The blond-ish brown haired dog lady Serenity Wheeler with a bruise and beat up face glared at her, "Yeah, thanks a lot." "And your point is?" Raye asked. "The point is, we will be sending a real guardian to retrieve Rocky." Rukia replied. "What? What? I'm a real guardian!" Raye snapped. Rukia grabbed her, "You are not worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Pony!" She threw her outside. Raye's head popped in, "So, you'll get me back on the job thing." Rukia threw the gong on Raye's face. Outside, she walked towards the stone of Trixie as she held the gong. "Just one chance. Is that too much to ask?" Raye asked. "I mean, it's not like it's gonna kill ya. At least I tried." "Allow me to demonstrate." Raye said as she began to ring the gong, trying to wake up Trixie. "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta fetch Rocket J.Squirrel! Come on, girl! Go get him! Go on! C'mon!" She threw the stick but no use. Raye scurried next to her ear, "Hello? Hello, hello!" Raye hit the ear of the pony with the gong and it falls off. "Uh oh.." "Uh, stony? stony! Oh, man, what am I gonna do?" Raye panicked "Great Stone Pony," Rukia called from the temple, "have you awaken?" Raye held up the head of Trixie. "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Pony! Good morning, I will go forth and fetch Rocky! Did-did I mention I was the Great Stone Pony?" "Go! The fate of the Vegietale-Fauna family rests in your paws." said Rukia. "Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face." Raye lost her balance and tumbled down the hill. The pony head and chest landed on the magical girl. "Ow, my elbow!" Raye said as she slithered out of it. "Oh, oh, I know I twisted something. I'm doomed and all because Mr. Lady decided to take a little drag show on the road." "Hey, Sailor Mars." Princess Dot said on the stone. "Maybe you can get him." "Go get him and right after this Humpty Dumpty mess, I have to get him a medal in order to get back into the temple." Raye said until a cartoon light bulb appeared over het head and smiled. "Hey, I got an idea! I'll make Rocky a war heroine and then they'll be begging me to come back to work! Oh man!" Raye and Princess Dot ran. "Huh?" Princess Dot asked. "And what makes you think you're coming?" Raye asked. "Pa Grape said I'm a lucky ant." Princess Dot replied. "You're lucky?" Raye asked, "What do I look like, a sucker to you?" "Maybe a loser." Princess Dot smirked. "What do you mean a loser?" Raye asked, glaring at her. "What if I pop one of your antennas and threw it across the yard, then who's the loser, you or me?" "I don't know." Princess Dot replied while the Sailor Scout chased her out of the yard and down the road. Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanfics